When grain, such as corn, wheat, barley, or the like, is discharged from an elevator, the grain is ultimately directed through an incline discharge spout into a receptacle, such as a grain car, truck body, or the like. Even though the discharge spouts are made of steel, grain is exteremely abrasive and quickly erodes the inner surface of the spout over which the grain moves. In a typical discharge spout, the grain flows along the lower incline surface of the spout and this lower surface is subjected to quick wear. The discharge spout cannot be rotated to permit even wearing of the inner surfaces and this condition requires the replacement of worn spouts. Because of the manner in which the discharge spout is attached to the delivery conduit, it is difficult to remove and replace. Attempts have been made to provide the discharge spout with abrasive resistance inserts, but the inserts are difficult to install and remove and cannot be manipultated within the discharge spout.